late-night tea rants with Azulon and Janya
by CaelumBlue
Summary: Azulon works his way through a pile of reports, Janya works her way through her frustrations with her husband's battle strategy, and little Ozai works his way through a tray of cookies.


**Still slowly getting back into this writing thing, still getting pinged by Firedorks for some reason. Maybe if I can keep my writing energy up I'll actually be able to tackle other stuff too. :P**

 **Takes place in the same year as** ** _though it may be hard to conceive_** **, so Ozai is still 6 and adorable.**

o0O0o

"So we re-re- _re_ capture the ridge, the Earth captain surrenders, our troops are securing their army, and the first thing - the _first thing_ your son does is go see if that Agni-damned plant he found the _first_ time we captured the place is still there."

Azulon was nose-deep in army reports and didn't bother looking up at his daughter-in-law, but he did raise an eyebrow and ask, "Was it?"

" _Yes_ ," Janya seethed, poking at the teapot. Beside her, little Ozai munched on a cookie while he gazed up at her, entranced by the story. "How it didn't get trampled I'll never know. Iroh was ecstatic. I swear he was happier about that plant than he was about our victory. He assigned a man to guard it to make sure it was unharmed while we set up camp."

"Hm," Azulon said, turning a page. "Did he find it was worth it?"

"Oh, no, get this," Janya huffed, rolling her eyes as she handed Ozai another cookie. "General Kilohana got one of the herbalists to look at it before he drank it, spirits bless her foresight. Turns out it wasn't white dragon bush at all!"

"It was white jade?"

"It was white jade!" Janya said, throwing a hand in the air. "And that's the story of how my idiot husband almost died of asphyxiation by drinking literal poison."

"Brother drank poison?" Ozai asked, his nibbling momentarily paused so he could gape at her, eyes wide.

Janya booped his nose. "No, dear, he _almost_ drank poison. Because he's an idiot. But fortunately General Kilohana and I are _used_ to him being an idiot, so we stopped him before he did."

"That's the Crown Prince you're calling an idiot," Azulon said mildly.

"Tell me I'm wrong!" Janya said.

Azulon turned another page in the report.

Ozai finished his cookie and eyed the others sitting on the tray. Janya picked one up and handed it to him. "Last one, dear. Anyway," she continued, "he was so despondent, too. He looked like someone had roasted his favorite rhino. I had to remind him we'd just won a key strategic victory to cheer him up!"

"Did it work?" Azulon asked.

"A little," Janya said. "He was happier when he realized we'd gained a strategic foothold to invade the surrounding regions - and their tea fields. Of course he wanted to push the army forward without delay after that." She rolled her eyes. "That was literally how we planned out our next moves - by which places had the most delicious tea. I questioned it a few times but Iroh assured me it was a perfect method. General Kilohana just went along with it. He's already planning out our next campaign to include the Yi Wu Mountains because, and I quote" - her voice took on a mockery of Iroh's huskiness as she spoke - "''I'm rather curious about what this so-called 'rock tea' tastes like.' _Why is your son's battle strategy entirely centered around tea_?"

"He _is_ his mother's son," Azulon said, scanning a few maps of the Fire Nation's newest territory. "When I asked Ilah what she wanted as a wedding present, she asked for the entire region of Pu'er."

Janya looked down at the cup of pu'er tea Azulon had beside him. "Really," she said dryly.

"It took a little longer to subdue than I would have liked," Azulon said, "but we served it at our wedding."

Ozai blinked at the sudden, random information about his late mother. "Was that her favorite?" he asked.

Azulon didn't bother sparing him a glance. "She liked it," he said. "But she liked darjeeling more."

Ozai looked like he wanted to ask further, but Azulon's eyes were fixed on his reading. The little prince went back to nibbling on the last of his cookie.

"Is that it, then?" Janya asked despondently. "It's genetic? Are my children doomed to be tea-obsessed maniacs who conquer entire regions just to try a new drink?"

"So long as they're conquering entire regions," Azulon shrugged.

Janya groaned and looked at her tiny brother-in-law. "Ozai, darling," she said, "please don't have inherited your mother and brother's tea obsession."

"I like tea," Ozai said.

"You can _like_ tea," Janya said. "You cannot base your _entire military career_ on tea."

"I don't know," Azulon said, setting down the maps, "if nothing else, it certainly keeps the Earth Kingdom guessing. They never know where we're going to attack next; they have yet to discover the logic behind our strategy."

"That's because there _is_ no logic behind our strategy," Janya said dryly. "My husband is a brilliant idiot. Ozai," she said, turning back to the child, "don't be obsessed with tea."

"Okay," Ozai said, eyes sliding back to the silver tray. "I like cookies more, anyway."

Janya fluffled his hair. "I know, but you've already had plenty for today. No more now."

Ozai pouted.

Azulon picked up an unread booklet with one hand and his teacup with the other, and he downed the last of his pu'er while reviewing the Fire Navy's activity in the Northern Sea. He frowned at the empty cup before looking back at the stack of reports he was determined to get through.

"Here," Janya said, pouring out two cups from the pot she'd been tending and offering one to him.

"Thank you," Azulon said. He took a sip, and immediately paused. "Janya, this isn't tea."

"Nope," she said, slurping at her own cup. "I'm taking a break from tea. Besides, this is Kohimori-blend coffee, it'd be a shame to let it go to waste."

Azulon looked at the cup. Well. He could certainly use the caffeine. He drank.

"Can I try some coffee?" Ozai asked.

"Absolutely not," Janya said. "You're far too young for it and it's already past your bedtime and - Ozai, where did you get that cookie?"

"The tray."

" _Ozai_."

He gave her a cheeky grin and Janya groaned. "You're lucky you're so cute," she said, scooping him up and nuzzling his cheek. "How on earth can I possibly stay mad at you?"

Ozai giggled.

"No coffee, though," Janya added, sternly booping him on the nose. "You can try it when you're older. And when you're not about to go to bed."

Ozai sighed. "Okaaaaaaaay." He looked up at her hopefully. "Will you tuck me in?"

"Of course, darling," Janya cooed, standing up and setting him on his feet. "Say goodnight to your father, first."

Ozai turned to Azulon. "Good night, Father."

Azulon gave a little wave with his free hand, still frowning down at his reading. "Goodnight."

The corner of Janya's mouth twitched ever-so-slightly downward, but she said nothing. What could she possibly say? Ozai, at least, didn't seem bothered by the emotionless dismissal. He turned back to Janya and leaned into her legs, and she promptly scooped him up. "Come on, darling, let's get you to bed," she said, carrying him away. Over her shoulder, she added, "I'll be back in a little while, Father. I'm not done complaining about your son."

"Certainly," Azulon said, looking at the stack of reports still on the table. "Bring more coffee when you do."

o0O0o

 **Notes**

 **The Yi Wu Mountains' name is shamelessly stolen from the real-life Wuyi Mountains where they do indeed grow rock tea.**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
